


Koszula w zieloną kratę

by Olgie



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Bancy, Bo chyba tak się ten szip nazywa, Christmas, Everybody loves Barb, F/F, Nancy too, Post Series 1, leciutki, me too
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: Nancy kupuje prezenty na święta. Rok wcześniej kupowała jeden więcej.





	Koszula w zieloną kratę

22 grudnia 1983 

Święta zbliżały się wielkimi krokami. Śnieg zasypał większą część miasta i cały las, w szkole nie mówiono już o niczym innym, lekcje stały się luźniejsze i zamiast przerabiać materiał nauczyciele śpiewali z nimi kolędy lub po prostu puszczali ich trochę wcześniej. Na dziedzińcu młodsi obrzucali się śnieżkami, choć i starszym uczniom zdarzało się rzucić jedną czy dwie, szczególnie wymierzoną w młodsze, irytujące rodzeństwo lub obiekt westchnień. 

W sklepach zrobiło się tłoczno za sprawą dorosłych, robiących przedświąteczne zakupy i ich rozbrykanych i rozwrzeszczanych dzieciaków. Wszędzie wisiały kiczowate ozdoby, a stworzony przez Coca - Colę Mikołaj straszył z plakatu. Z radia sączyła się świąteczna muzyka, niemal skutecznie zagłuszana przez typowe sklepowe dźwięki: sprzeczki, co będzie lepszym prezentem dla ciotki Ann, pikanie skanerów w kasach czy szuranie wózków. 

Nancy przechodziła się niespiesznie po sklepie, szukając czegoś dla mamy. Miała wszystkie prezenty oprócz tego jednego; tacie kupiła wodę kolońską, Mike dostanie od niej nowe figurki do tej ich gry, Holly nowego misia, a dla Steve’a wybrała świąteczny sweter. Dzień wcześniej razem ze swoim chłopakiem kupiła nowy aparat fotograficzny dla Johnatana - po tym wszystkim co razem przeszli, Nancy i Steve doszli do wniosku, że Steve rozbijając jego aparat zachował się jak kompletny dupek i Johnatanowi należą się przeprosiny w postaci takiego prezentu. 

Dziewczyna włóczyła się po sklepie od dobrych dwudziestu minut. Zrobiło jej się za gorąco, więc zdjęła kurtkę i przewieszając ją przez ramię, kontynuowała powolny spacer wzdłuż alejki z perfumami. To jednak nie miało większego sensu - jej mama miała całą kolekcję perfum, kupowanie kolejnych mijało się z celem. 

Po kolejnych dwudziestu minutach poddała się. Założyła kurtkę i wyszła ze sklepu z pustymi rękoma. 

Ruszyła w kierunku domu. Straciła w sklepie dużo czasu, a miała jeszcze do napisania referat na pojutrze. 

Szła spokojnymi ulicami Hawkins, mijając co jakiś czas kogoś. Czasem minął ją samochód. Wszystko było takie spokojne, takie normalne. Ludzie nie mieli pojęcia, jakie zło zagrażało ich życiu niecałe dwa miesiące wcześniej. 

Nancy wzdrygnęła się na wspomnienie Demogorgona. Z pewnością nigdy nie uda jej się wymazać z pamięci widoku potwora i przerażenia, jakie czuła na jego widok. To wszystko, co miało miejsce w listopadzie było z pewnością najbardziej absurdalną rzeczą w jej życiu. Na litość boską, ile nastolatek musiało walczyć z monstrum z innego świata?

Z nieba zaczął sypać śnieg, więc Nancy szła dalej ze spuszczoną głową, próbując ochronić twarz przed atakiem białego puchu. Kątem oka wyłapała jednak coś i zatrzymała się. 

Stała przed sklepem z używaną odzieżą, a na wystawie była wystawiona piękna, skórzana spódnica. Tak, to byłby idealny prezent dla jej mamy. Nancy weszła do środka. 

Sklep wyglądał tak jak wszystkie inne tego rodzaju miejsca - mnóstwo wieszaków z ubraniami, lada w kącie i kotara, za którą można było przymierzyć wybrane ubranie. 

Za ladą siedziała chuda jak patyk kobieta po czterdziestce, przeglądała kolorowe czasopismo, trzymając nogi na biurku.

— Amm, przepraszam, ile kosztuje ta spódnica z wystawy? 

Kobieta opuściła gazetę i spojrzała na Nancy tak, jakby ta co najmniej śmiała obrazić majestat królowej Elżbiety II. 

— 40 dolarów. 

Nancy pomyślała, że to dość wygórowana cena jak za ciuch z secend-handu, ale była gotowa ją kupić. W końcu to prezent świąteczny. Postanowiła się przejść po sklepie i pogrzebać po wieszakach, a nuż znajdzie coś dla siebie. 

Przeglądała tak ubrania, do momentu w którym w jej ręce nie wpadła koszula w zieloną kratę. 

***

22 grudnia 1982

_ Mama zaczęła gotować już tego dnia, co według Nancy było zbytecznym wysiłkiem. Ale na święta przyjeżdżała babcia, mama taty, i wszystko musiało być perfekcyjnie. Tata wciąż był w pracy, a chłopaki grali w tę ich głupią grę, wrzeszcząc, jakby obdzierano ich ze skóry. Dlatego to właśnie Nancy i Barb ubierały choinkę, stojącą w salonie Wheelerów. _

_ — Nie, nie jedz tego! — krzyknęła Nancy, zabierając Holly srebrny łańcuch. Podeszła z nim do choinki i niemrawo zarzuciła na choinkę.  _

_ — Daj — powiedziała Barb, patrząc na niej z mieszaniną rozbawienia, politowania i niedającego się określić “czegoś”, odbierając jej koniec łańcucha z rąk. Na moment ich palce się zetknęły i Nancy przeszedł dreszcz.  _

_ — Aj, elektryzujesz. _

_ Barb, wyższa od Nancy o głowę, bez problemu zarzuciła łańcuch na drzewko, poprawiając go potem, próbując ułożyć go lepiej.  _

_ — Boże, czemu my to robimy? Stary Clarcson robi nam jutro kartkówkę, powinniśmy się uczy — jęknęła Nancy. _

_ — Ty akurat nie musisz, na pewno już wszystko wiesz.  _

_ — Wolałabym na wszelki wypadek przejrzeć jeszcze raz notatki, nie jestem pewna wzoru na kwas siarkowy.  _

_ — Ha dwa es o cztery. Zawsze do usług. — Usta Barb rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu. _

_ — Kupiłaś już prezenty? Mnie jak zawsze zostało coś do wybrania mamie. Nigdy nie wiem, co mogłabym jej kupić, a ona zawsze odpowiada, że chce niespodziankę. _

_ — Może kup jej jakąś książkę. _

_ — Jedyne książki, jakie bierze do ręki to Harlequiny. Hej, a może wpadlibyście w drugi dzień świąt do nas? Albo chociaż ty? Nie przeżyję tu sama z mamą i babcią. Zresztą, dla ciebie też mam prezent. _

_ — Jeśli nie przyjedzie moja ciotka, to w sumie mogłabym wpaść po południu.  _

_ — Och, nareszcie. — jęknęła Nancy godzinę później, wieszając byle gdzie ostatnią granatową bombkę. — Chodź, zrobimy sobie herbaty i pójdziemy na górę przejrzeć podręcznik. _

_ Dziewczyny zamknęły się w pokoju i rozsiadły wygodnie na łóżku Nancy.  _

_ — Widziałaś, z kim tańczył Steve Harrington na balu zimowym? — spytała Nancy ze skrępowaniem.  _

_ — Pewnie z jakąś wyfiokowaną laską. Jakie to ma znaczenie?  _

_ — Nie, no. Żadne. Tak chciałam… poplotkować.  _

_ Barb obrzuciła ją podejrzliwym spojrzeniem. — Ty i plotkowanie? To do ciebie niepodobne. Wiesz, co jeszcze jest do ciebie niepodobne? Chodzenie z takim napuszonym dupkiem, jakim jest Król Steve.  _

_ — Co? Nie...Nie! Ja wcale nie chcę z nim chodzić. _

_ — Nie?  _

_ — Oj, no dobra. — Nancy położyła się na łóżku, z głową na kolanach przyjaciółki. — Jest przystojny. I całkiem nieźle się uczy.   _

_ — I puszy się jak paw. — Barb przeczesała włosy Nancy dłonią.  _

_ — No, ale to w sumie jego jedyna wada. Oprócz tego jest inteligentny i zabawny… może to puszenie się mu przejdzie? _

_ — Może. — Głos Barb był dziwnie przytłumiony.  _

_ — Co się dzieje?  _

_ — Nic. Po prostu...martwiłabym się, gdybyś zaczęła chodzić z Harringtonem. Wiesz, chłopaki jego pokroju myślą tylko o jednym.  _

_ — O czym? _

_ —...O tym, jak zaciągnąć dziewczynę do łóżka.  _

_ Nancy uważała, że to słodkie, że Barb tak się o nią martwi. Była jej najlepszą przyjaciółką, zawsze rozsądna i trzeźwo myśląca, stanowiła czasem sumienie Nancy. Szatynka naprawdę lubiła spędzać z nią czas. Jedynym problemem był to, że Barb była trochę zbyt praworządna.  _

_ Nancy, wykorzystując to, że leży na kolanach Barb, delikatnie przejechała dłonią po jej brzuchu.  _

_ — Co robisz? _

_ — A ty nie chciałabyś zaciągnąć mnie do łóżka?  _

_ — Co? Skąd ten pomysł?! _

_ Nancy wiedziała. Widziała te wszystkie spojrzenia rzucane przez rudowłosą dziewczynę, słyszała ten jej głosu, wiedziała, że za troską kryje się coś więcej. A przynajmniej tak myślała. Postanowiła przekonać się, czy to prawda i czy Barb naprawdę jest taka święta.  _

_ — Gdybym chciała cię pocałować, pozwoliłabyś mi? — spytała kokieteryjnie, spoglądając na jej twarz. _

_ Barb oblizała usta i westchnęła cicho. Jej brązowe oczy rozszerzyły się. Na dłuższą chwilę zapadła cisza, aż wreszcie dziewczyna odpowiedziała: _

_ — Pewnie tak.  _

_ Nancy poderwała się i oparła na łokciu, zbliżając swoją twarz do piegowatej twarzy przyjaciółki. Teraz dokładnie widziała konstelację piegów, mogła przyjrzeć się jej długim rzęsom i dostrzec zielone plamki w oczach, ukrytymi za grubymi okularami. W końcu zbliżyła się tak blisko, że ich usta się zetknęły.  _

_ Nancy całowała się już wcześniej. Całowanie się z dziewczyną nie wydawało się być inne. Było podniecające, ale nie seksualnie, raczej w sposób, jaki odczuwa się podniecenie przy robieniu czegoś niedozwolonego. Całowanie dziewczyny. Zakazany owoc. Gdyby jej mama się dowiedziała, zabiłaby ją.  _

_ Zwiększyła nacisk na miękkie usta Barb, a ta westchnęła cicho. Nancy delikatnie przejechała językiem po jej wargach. Smakowały herbatą. _

_ Barb odsunęła się gwałtownie. Na twarzy miała czerwone wypieki i wyglądała na bardzo speszoną. Chwyciła kubek z herbatą i wypiła resztę do dna.  _

_ — Mogłabyś zrobić mi jeszcze herbaty? — spytała cicho. _

_ — Pewnie. — Nancy chwyciła kubek. — Co ty na to, żebym dolała nam trochę wódki? _

_ — Nancy! _

***

Nancy wyszła ze sklepu, a w torbie, którą trzymała leżały skórzana spódnica i koszula w kratę. W domu opakowała spódnicę w ozdobny papier i schowała na dnie szafy, by doczekała tam do świąt. Koszulę powiesiła na ścianie, rozpostartą, niczym obraz. 

Codziennie przed snem patrzyła na nią. Na koszulę w zieloną kratę, tak pasującą do rudej Barb.


End file.
